


An Assist With A Smile

by nepathuns



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepathuns/pseuds/nepathuns
Summary: Levi is stuck in his game, and asks the human for help.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 131





	An Assist With A Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something short and sweet for Levi bc I simply love him <3
> 
> (Added to the title bc I’m the kinda bitch that only realizes a theme in my own story after I’ve read it shsggshs)

Levi checked his D. D. D. for what was probably the 100th time in the last five minutes, jiggling his leg impatiently. There was no sound in his room except for the hum of his computer, the glow from one of his monitors providing the only meager light. He couldn’t be bothered to get up and turn on his lights properly, he was too anxious right now.

A knocking on the door sent him scrambling out of his chair, almost pushing it to the ground in his haste. He flung the door open, and there stood the human, one arm still raised mid-knock.

“Hey- Whoa!” She had tried to greet him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her inside before she could even get a whole word out, slamming the door behind her.

“Finally,” He said, pushing her toward his computer, “I’m not proud of this at ALL but I can’t think of anyone else who can help me.”

He sat her down in his chair, gripping the back firmly as he pushed her up to the monitor. She let out a surprised squeak, then took a moment to rub her eyes, forcing them to adjust to the poor lighting.

“Levi, what is this actually all about?” She asked him, blinking her eyes rapidly before giving them a final rub, “All you texted me was ‘emergency’ and ‘I need your help’. I thought something was wrong!”

“Something IS wrong! Very wrong!” Levi all but shouted, reaching forward to press a key, unpausing a game. A cute, but disappointed-looking anime girl was on the screen, with a dialogue box and three options underneath her portrait.

“…A dating sim? _That’s_ what you need my help with?” The human turned to look up at Levi with her own expression of disappointment, but he just gestured emphatically back at the screen.

“You don’t understand!” he growled, his grip on the back of the chair tightening in his frustration, “It’s a hybrid dating sim/RPG and you get members on your team by romancing them! And no matter what I do, I can’t get the human girl to join my party! But you can’t get the True Ending without her! And I’ve tried _everything_! You’re the only human girl I know IRL so you’re the only person I can ask!”

He let go of the chair, and she turned around in time to see him burying his face in his hands, his shame given away by his reddening ears.

“You’ve played plenty of dating sims about human girls, what’s so hard about this one?” She looked back at the monitor and glanced over the dialogue box. The character was saying something about a stressful school day, and below it, three possible responses for the player to choose from. “Ask what’s up” was the first option, followed by “Give Gift”, and finally “Confess”.

“I’m completely stuck here,” Levi groaned, pointing to the screen, “I’m at the part where I can confess to get her in my party, but my intimacy is nowhere near high enough to do that successfully! And normally you can give your partner a gift to boost their intimacy, but with her it’s been boosting less and less, and now giving her gifts doesn’t work at all! What am I supposed to do?”

“…Have you tried asking her ‘what’s up?’” The human shrugged, clicking on the first option. Levi sighed and rolled his eyes at the suggestion.

“Ugh, that’s just the default option, it’s always there for everyone. You only get the same generic message per char-”

“Looks like that worked to me,” She pointed to the screen and Levi’s jaw dropped. The character’s portrait was smiling now, and a new dialogue box had opened. She was going on and on, talking about how she had been late for school that morning, and then was pretty sure she had failed an exceptionally stressful exam, and still had her club activities later, and if only there was a daring adventure she could go on instead of worrying about school stuff every day, and...

“H-how…?” Levi pushed the chair, and the human sitting in it, out of the way with such force that it wheeled halfway across his room, “But she never said anything other than her default line before this! Why does asking her that now-”

“Maybe she just wanted someone to listen to her talk about her day,” the human said, wheeling the chair back over to Levi, “She was saying she was stressed. When I’m feeling that way, I know I just want someone to hear me out.”

“Mm,” Was all Levi responded with, completely immersed in his game now. She gave him a half-smile, happy to have helped, but admittedly rather miffed at his sudden cold-shouldering. She let out a short sigh and turned to see herself out, but no sooner had she gotten her hand on the doorknob then Levi let out a loud “Whoop!”

“I got her!” he exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air, “Now to save and… Yes! Ugh, I hate to say it, but thank you human. I guess sometimes even normie logic can come in handy…”

She laughed at that, and flashed him a bright smile. The sight hit Levi like a bolt of lightning, rooting his feet to the ground.

He liked to think that it was his biggest secret, his attraction to the human. None of his brothers had ever brought it up anyway, so he was pretty sure they, at least, hadn’t caught on to it. No doubt Mammon would be making his life hell if he knew, and he shuddered to think of what Asmo’s reaction would be. So he kept it to himself, and he was usually pretty good at keeping his feelings under control.

Except, of course, when she smiled at him like that. A genuine, pure smile, reminding him that yes, she did in fact enjoy his company, and was happy to be spending her time with him. He knew he messed it up sometimes, it was just in his nature to be socially awkward. But every time he saw her smile, he was reminded that she didn’t hold any of his eccentricities against him. She knew who he was, and she accepted him for that.

It was enough to make even the most reclusive of demons fall in love.

“Any time, Levi,” She said, and turned to leave.

“W-wait-” he blurted out the word before he could stop himself. She paused, looking back to him, expression curious. Levi took a deep breath, trying to quell the rising panic threatening to take over him. He had no idea what else to say to her, but there wasn’t any going back now.

Then his eyes fell on the monitor, still on the save menu of his game. An idea came to him. It was embarrassingly normie, but maybe…

“Erm… H-how was your day today, b-by the way…?” he could feel his face getting redder by the second, but if she noticed, she didn’t say anything. Instead she simply let go of the doorknob, crossing her arms as she shrugged.

“Oh, you know, pretty uneventful so far,” She told him, “Now that I know you’re not actually in mortal peril or anything. I was actually about to go grab some lunch, wanna come with me?”

“O-okay!” Levi agreed with more enthusiasm than he intended, but it was worth it to see her smile again as she opened the door and ushered him out.


End file.
